1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an evaluation method for a shift feeling of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a base technology for evaluating quantitatively a shift feeling of a vehicle mounted with an automated transmission and implementing objectively and properly shift control.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle mounted with an automated transmission has a mechanism in which a shift control is performed commonly through hydraulic control and its final object is to allow an occupant to feel excellent shift feeling.
Accordingly, in order to meet properly a demand of the occupant through the shift control, first, the shift feeling with respect to behavior of a vehicle produced when a vehicle is shifted, which is felt subjectively by the occupant, has to be expressed objectively and quantitatively.
In a related art, a method for expressing the shift feeling has been used, in which the impact felt by a human from a variation amount of front-rearward G value of an acceleration sensor mounted in a vehicle is determined qualitatively.
However, since a very smooth acceleration variation amount is to be felt as an acceleration delay feeling, it is unreasonable that a shift feeling control target is to set by handling the acceleration variation amount as a shift property, and an acceleration desolate feeling or shift impact is to be felt when prompt response time of the shift is attempted only. Accordingly, it means that in the shift feeling for satisfying human smoothness and fastening feeling may be mixed and existed to some extents. However, a reference of “acceleration variation giving proper fastening feeling” is very sensory and thus its target value setting using a prior mechanical engineering method is limited.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.